<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Орион by marsella_1004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203813">Орион</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004'>marsella_1004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:53:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«и мы одни в этой вселенной...» (звёздный сборник)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. марк, лукас;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>старьё из 2018-2019 гг; для атмосферы текста: one republic — counting stars</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ночь растворяется в душном воздухе августа — Марк снимает с себя джинсовую куртку, наспех взятую из дома. Кто-то вскользь упомянул о возможном дожде, поэтому пришлось заранее перестраховаться, чтобы позже не валяться в постели с температурой под сорок (Марк по себе знает: прошлым летом заболел после прогулки под коротким ливнем). </p>
<p>Вообще-то, ему бы сейчас сидеть в своей комнате, читая комиксы, или смотреть очередные ужастики с друзьями — Джено на днях звал к себе, обещая кучу вредной еды и забавную компанию таких же повёрнутых на хоррорах ребят, — но вместо этого Марк выходит из машины едва знакомого парня, которого встретил буквально полчаса назад. Этот полубезумец (а именно так о нём можно подумать с первого взгляда) выглядит таким воодушевлённым, что у Марка просто нет причин не верить ему. </p>
<p>Юкхэй (так зовут загадочного юношу) предлагает посмотреть на звёзды, ведь сегодня ночью они особенно прекрасны. Он поправляет длинную чёлку, спадающую на глаза, и громко выдыхает. На нём только лёгкая футболка свободного кроя, в которую при желании можно спрятаться от всех бед. Юкхэй, несмотря на нелестные комментарии в свой адрес, кажется надёжным и твёрдым. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Марку немного страшно дышать рядом с ним)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ты знаешь, что звёзды похожи на астры? — Если честно, начинать разговор таким образом довольно странно, но это ведь Юкхэй — и он полностью оправдывает неясные слухи, намекающие на его безбашенность и чудаковатость. Он переводит взгляд на нового знакомого и кивает головой, подталкивая к ответу.</p>
<p>— Н-наверное, — заикаясь отвечает Марк, внутренне волнуясь и дрожа всем естеством (почему, чёрт возьми?). А потом, будто одумавшись, задаёт вопрос: — Почему ты так решил?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Юкхэй улыбается уголком губ, и это зрелище настолько превосходное, эстетически красивое, что Марк теряется и чувствует, как к лицу приливает кровь и сердце заходится в бешеном ритме. Возможно, Юкхэй не такой уж и плохой, как о нём отзываются местные, просто слегка своеобразный и чудной.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(И очень-очень одинокий)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Потому что они напоминают сверкающие цветочки с множеством лучиков, как маленькие солнца, — голос Юкхэя тихий, и говорит он почти что шёпотом, Марку приходится напрячься, чтобы уловить нотки грусти в его тоне. Он удобнее устраивается на капоте, ногами упираясь в землю, и случайно касается руки владельца машины. Длинные пальцы Юкхэя на жалкие секунды задерживаются на тыльной стороне ладони Марка, после чего он с шумом отодвигается. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Неловкость между ними ощущается всё сильнее. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Как же хочется дотронуться до него, ловит себя на внезапной мысли Марк. В принципе, ему терять нечего, поэтому он быстро разворачивается к юноше лицом и осторожно касается чужой щеки, подушечками пальцев поглаживая мягкую кожу. Юкхэй удивлённо вскидывает брови и неотрывно следит за каждым движением тонких рук. Спустя мгновение он прикрывает глаза и  тяжёло выдыхает, проходясь кончиком языка по нижней губе. Марк замечает это и сам тянется вперёд, прижимаясь ртом к очерченным губам, ловя горячее дыхание, сводящее с ума. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>По спине пробегают много-много мурашек. Звёзды на небе мерцают в унисон с биением двух сердец.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В эту августовскую ночь Марк думает, что готов слушать занятные и даже нелепые истории Юкхэя ещё очень долго (в перспективе — до конца жизни).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>И впервые за двадцать лет он счастлив, что не послушался окружающих, доверившись лишь своему внутреннему голосу и тёплому, тягучему летнему воздуху.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. чону, лукас;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Под неутихающий шум и крики снаружи Чону раскладывает медицинские инструменты на столе; глаза после бессонной ночи слипаются и болят ужасно, но ему под страхом смерти запрещено спать – по крайней мере, не сейчас, когда верные солдаты защищают родную планету. Борьба с инопланетными захватчиками продолжается вот уже который месяц, и всё это время он считает дни до возвращения домой. Быть врачом в горячих точках – опасно, рискованно и безумно утомительно. Но видеть благодарные лица своих частых пациентов для Чону дороже всех сомнительных благ остатков цивилизации; стоит порадоваться уже тому, что сохранились кое-какие инструменты от прежних докторов и хирургов. Если бы не они, пришлось бы штопать раны на измученных телах по старинке – без анестезии, из подручных средств (жёстких иголок и толстых шерстяных ниток или тугих бечёвок), что само по себе представляется чем-то чудовищным и антигуманным. Чону так не сможет, он слишком мягкосердечен и добр к людям, чтобы вот так над ними издеваться. </p>
<p>Однако война всё ставит на свои места (вернее, переворачивает вверх дном и разбрасывает по углам). Чону становится фельдшером, затем доктором после гибели своего наставника и учится жить (<i>выживать</i>) в суровых условиях, приспосабливаясь к ним.</p>
<p>Не приспособишься – погибнешь.</p>
<p>Вздумаешь идти против системы – погибнешь.</p>
<p>Посмеешь примкнуть к лагерю врагов – погибнешь на месте.</p>
<p>Куда ни попробуешь завернуть, везде будет одно и то же – смерть.</p>
<p>Холодная, колючая и страшная смерть, костлявыми руками хватающая за горло молодых бойцов, совсем ещё мальчишек, ради мира жертвующими собой. Чону бы тоже оказался среди этих павших героев, если бы не медицинское образование, полученное по настоянию семьи (он так благодарен покойной матери за то, что она практически насильно заставила его сдать экзамены и поступить в институт). Он не хочет думать о том, что сейчас его тощее тело наверняка бы украшало собой поле боя или вражеские стены в качестве одного из многочисленных трофеев. Чону слишком много слышал о зверствах инопланетных войск, и он уже заочно верит во все рассказы солдат и офицеров. Не может не верить, когда под носом разворачивается война.</p>
<p>Он вздыхает и опускает веки, зажмуриваясь и зевая. В этот момент в шатёр заходит очередной посетитель. Чону натягивает дежурную улыбку на бледное лицо (врач должен вселять уверенность в потерявших веру людей – он здесь и за психолога тоже), но заметив, кто вошёл, теряется и пару раз моргает. Перед ним стоит Юкхэй, чересчур радостный для столь тяжёлого времени. Они знакомы всего ничего – неделю назад в защитные войска перевели новичков из гражданских (почти что вчерашних подростков), – но за эти несколько дней юноша успел наведаться к нему раз десять, если не больше. Чону относительно спокойно реагирует на бесконечные просьбы перевязать царапины и приклеить лейкопластырь к крохотной ранке на руке, но даже его потихоньку выводит из себя эта особенность мальчишки преувеличивать происходящее, особенно если это касается увечий на теле (ему вообще-то нужно экономить бинты и заживляющие мази для более серьёзных случаев, но боец непоколебим). </p>
<p>Юкхэй со страданием сообщает о новом ранении, и Чону по привычке ищет вату и мазь, но чужая рука мягко касается его локтя, заставляя обратить на себя внимание. Доктор оборачивается и сталкивается с грустным взглядом больших карих глаз – в таких и утонуть не жалко (пожалуй, это была бы лучшая смерть для Чону). Юкхэй тихо шипит и поднимает рукав куртки, обнажая руку по локоть и демонстрируя кровоточащее предплечье. Чону осторожно трогает повреждённое место, а затем принимается за перевязку. Кровь почти сразу же останавливается (рана оказывается неглубокой), и лицо юноши вновь озаряет ухмылка.</p>
<p>– Что? – не выдерживает Чону. – Ты знаешь, как ухаживать за рукой, в прошлые разы объяснял. Просто не забывай вовремя приходить ко мне на перевязку. </p>
<p>– Хорошо, хён, – у Чону от его низкого голоса всё внутри переворачивается, и он понимает: Юкхэй – его персональная война, его смерть и трофей. Его причина жить, а не выживать. Юкхэй – сама жизнь. – Хён, а можно я буду приходить к тебе каждый день? Я не буду мешать. </p>
<p>
  <i>Просто хочу знать, что ты по-прежнему жив.</i>
</p>
<p>– Можно.</p>
<p>Чону ненавидит себя за покорность, но ради того, чтобы ещё хоть раз увидеть маленькие огоньки в глазах напротив, он готов на многое.</p>
<p>Даже на добровольную смерть.</p>
<p>Впрочем, он уже встретил её в лице взбалмошного и по-детски легкомысленного парня (господи, и кто только дал ему оружие?).</p>
<p>Юкхэй поднимается с кушетки и подбирает с пола свой бластер, который неплохо было бы подзарядить патронами. Он уже собирается открыть дверь, когда слышит за спиной слабый голос доктора:</p>
<p>– Прошу, возвращайся живым.</p>
<p>Юкхэй чуть усмехается и салютует ему, пока сердце стучит в висках и пальцы дрожат от какого-то неведомого чувства.</p>
<p>– Всенепременно, хён. </p>
<p>
  <i>Я ещё успею тебе надоесть.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Чону с ним, в принципе, согласен.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. чону, лукас pt.2;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>От Юкхэя нет вестей уже довольно продолжительное время; Чону начинает беспокоиться, и паника в нём нарастает с новым павшим бойцом. Он каждый раз с холодеющим сердцем проверяет вместе с командиром груды мёртвых тел, боясь найти среди них то единственное, которое принадлежит его постоянному гостю в медицинском шатре. Но, к счастью (если так уместно выражаться в подобной ситуации), долговязого паренька с большими глазами нет в рядах покойников. И Чону не хочет думать, что когда-нибудь он всё же наткнётся на Юкхэя без признаков жизни.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>А пока он возвращается к своим делам и пересчитывает запасы медикаментов, прежде чем составить список необходимых лекарств и перевязочных материалов в главный штаб. За поиском и упаковкой уже имеющихся (но заканчивающихся) вещей проходит полдня, в течение которого Чону успевает трижды навернуться с бинтами в руках и бесконечное число раз споткнуться о лежащий на полу ящик с инструментами. Наконец он дописывает последние строчки в письме и запечатывает его в найденный конверт. Остаётся только передать командиру.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>За шатром кто-то скребётся и громко вздыхает, топчась у входа. Доктор поднимается со стула и мигом хватает молоток в целях защиты от чужих захватчиков, но опускает его при виде не синего инопланетянина, а Юкхэя собственной персоной. Он держится за живот и слабо улыбается застывшему мужчине. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Я же обещал вернуться. Как видишь, почти живой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Чону бросается к нему и осторожно сажает на кушетку; рана на животе кровоточит и грозится перерасти в серьёзное увечье.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Не двигайся, пока я не обработаю рану. И старайся тише дышать.</p>
<p>– Есть, кэп, – усмехается юноша, убирая ладонь со следами крови на ней. – Я тут с пришельцем подрался, не поделили кое-что (<i>Землю</i>, произносит за него Чону), а я сказал, что хочу пока пожить на этом свете. Даже если от него почти ничего не осталось. – Помолчав немного, он добавляет: – И потому что я поклялся кое-кому вернуться живым, чего бы мне это ни стоило. </p>
<p>– Ты слишком много говоришь, – смущается доктор, принимаясь зашивать повреждённую кожу. – Помолчи пять минут, прошу тебя, а то я не смогу нормально закончить работу. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Последний шов выходит коротким и неаккуратным из-за дрожи в руках, и Чону отрезает лишнюю нитку маленькими ножницами. Сверху раны он накладывает вату и сразу же перевязывает талию солдата оставшимся бинтом. Юкхэй с заметным усилием откидывается назад, на подложенную под спину подушку, и рвано выдыхает, откидывая бластер на пол. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Знаешь, а это было больно. В смысле, получить ранение. Этот гад стрелял в упор, но я успел отскочить – луч только слегка задел кожу.</p>
<p>– Слегка? Ты же мог умереть от потери крови или заражения, – возражает доктор, присаживаясь рядом с ним. – Не шути так больше и береги себя, пожалуйста.</p>
<p>– А ради кого, доктор? – усмехается Юкхэй. – Мои родители уже, вероятно, погибли от серии взрывов в городе, а брат затерялся в рядах одного из первых войск. Так что сейчас я абсолютно никому не нужен. Я всего лишь сирота, как и все они, – кивает он в сторону двери. – У нас нет ничего, кроме родной планеты.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Чону взволнованно берёт его ладонь в свою и крепко держит, пока собирается с духом и гасит попытки разума остановить его.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Не говори так. У тебя есть я. – Краткий вдох перед следующей фразой: – И ты <i>мне</i> нужен.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Юкхэй сжимает его бледные пальцы своей большой загорелой рукой и подносит их к губам, бережно целуя. От этого действа у доктора по спине пробегают мурашки, а в груди отдаётся приятной болью. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Если ты дождёшься меня ещё раз, клянусь, я заберу тебя, и мы уедем так далеко, как только сможем. Или убежим, спрячемся от всего мира, даже если он будет против нас. Просто дождись меня, и я отплачу тебе такой любовью, какой ты всегда заслуживал. И никто не сумеет нас разделить, даже смерть.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он осторожно поднимается на ноги и надевает жилетку, в карманах которой припасены патроны и сухой паёк. Чону подаёт ему бластер и прижимается к широкой груди, вдыхая ставшим родной запах и невесомо прикасаясь губами к крепкой шее, а следом и к покрытой пылью щеке юноши. Юкхэй приникает прощальным поцелуем к его лбу и долго так стоит, не силясь уйти и разрушить эту идиллию. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>За него это делает Чону, мягко отстраняясь и окидывая бойца беглым взглядом в последний раз. Он кривовато улыбается, но в его глазах читается такая нечеловеческая грусть, что молодой солдат едва не теряет самообладание, но спохватывается вовремя и отгоняет печальные видения в самый уголок сознания. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Смерть ещё не победила. По крайней мере, не сегодня – а уж Юкхэй позаботится о том, чтоб и завтра она не явилась по его душу. Пока он может ходить по этой бренной земле, он будет это делать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Хён, не скучай тут без меня. Совсем скоро мы снова встретимся.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он неровно шагает к выходу, держась за живот рукой; бластер в другой руке поднят, готовый выстрелить в любого, кто помешает или пойдёт против. Но тихий голос Чону задерживает его на ещё одну секунду, за которую он бесконечно благодарен жизни.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Я буду ждать тебя несмотря ни на что.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Пока его хоть кто-то любит настолько сильно, что даже смерть безвластна над ним, Юкхэй будет жить. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>И он обязательно вернётся за Чону, каких бы усилий ему это ни стоило.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>